


64.5

by Josefangirl



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josefangirl/pseuds/Josefangirl
Summary: I felt there was a gap between chapter 64 (When Simon caresses Baz's stomach) and 65 (When Agatha and Penelope arrive in Hampshire) so I decided to fill it with this, I hope you like it :)





	64.5

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :), I recently joined this page to expand horizons (fandom on ff.net is disappearing), also English isn't my native language so I used google translator, if something was translated bad I'm very sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ♡

(Chapter 64...)

64.5

Simon made a gesture of removing his hand from Baz's abdomen, but Baz stopped him quickly.

—Don’t!— He hastened to say —No… Don’t stop— and looked at the ground trying to hide what that simple gesture caused him.

Simon moved a little closer without removing his hand from his place —No? Don’t you want me to stop?—

—No, it's actually, it's... it's very pleasant— Yes, he was weak, especially when it came to Snow, but how could it not be? if he had him so close and longed so much to kiss him again as they had done at dawn, so he turned his gaze to those blue eyes that now shone with mischief.

Those words did nothing but encourage Simon who was now lost in those gray eyes, all that was new to him, to have him so close without a fight in the way but quite the opposite, what would Penelope say if he saw it in that precise moment? Worse still, what would Agatha say? But ... What did it matter now? I already had enough problems to solve as to add more, so I just stopped thinking about that.

He leaned into the face of his partner with his lips between open (typical of Snow, Baz thought) could almost brush the other, who closed his eyes by shortening distance —So... pleasant?— He said stroking warm lips to Baz while pronounced each syllable, he said with an imperceptible nod, Simon smiled between his teeth, he began to like what he could achieve on Baz, and slid his hand over the abdomen to surround his waist attracting him even closer. They could feel the rise and fall of the other's chest as they breathed.

Baz just felt, let himself be loved, he was immobile, his thoughts were not coherent at that moment, he had even released the chalk he had in his hand, he just wanted to kiss him again and again and again, but, for his sadness, Simon walked away. He led him to the nearby sofa, made him lean back and placed himself on top of him with one arm on either side of his face.

Snow enjoyed a privileged view, could see every detail of Baz's face: his black hair now fell untidily on the cushions and part of the face, his eyes fixed on his, and his lips, still red from kissing, were between open —Yeah, right where I wanted you, under my mercy—  
whisper to himself. He leaned on one of his hands and with the other he pulled back the strands that prevented him from seeing him clearly, suddenly remembering how much he had worried when he did not return to Watford.—You have no idea how much I missed you... when you did not show up. At the beginning of the course…—He slid his hand to the pale cheek, it was cold. —I thought I'd go crazy if I did not find you...— 

—Miss me? It's so weird to hear you say that— Baz remained motionless, but that didn’t stop him laughing derisively —The most certain thing is that you thought I was plotting something against you—

—Okay, but deep down... —

—... Deep down... —

—Anyway ... I was worried, I looked for you night after night, in every corner of the school— now he moved his thumb towards his lips caressing them gently —I needed you… I needed to know where you were, to know that you were well… to know that you were alive… —

Baz shuddered, those were big words, words I had never thought to hear, they were practically a statement. —Here I am, Snow… and I'm alive, or at least in part— he smiled under Simon's delicate touch.

Simon approached and kissed him right where his fingers had been before, first on his forehead, then on his cheek and finally on his mouth, he needed to feel it, to taste that he had returned, that he had prevented himself from committing suicide, engulfed in flames in the forest; besides, his lips were so soft, he would never tire of them. —I'm sorry I did not trust you a while ago, but you know, it's seven years of rivalry, even though I must admit… I prefer this much more— and he caught his lips again with those of Baz, whose breathing was accelerating. He went down his chin to his neck, nibbling lightly. —Simon!... Ah!... Is sensitive— right there, on the almost imperceptible mark that the vampire had left the day they took his mother and stole his soul. He could feel it shudder under his body, but it was not going to stop, it felt so good, like a tingling inside, as if a heat flooded the whole body and was not caused by magic, but by something completely different, something new that I had never felt; he returned to his mouth but now with more intensity, his breath was shaking when Baz tangled his fingers in his curls and exerted more pressure, both wanted more of the other. Simon again brought his extremity to the abdomen of his companion only now introduced his fingers between the buttons of the shirt brushing the skin, was at room temperature, everything was fine until someone made his presence in the room notice everything ending...

(Chapter 65...)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Any comment is welcomed :)
> 
> Little by little I will upload my other fanfics, kisses :*


End file.
